Mario
Wii The next game in the series first came out on November 13, 2011 in Europe. In the introduction video, there are four shots with Daisy. In the beginning, all characters are standing on a stage in the Olympic stadium. Later, Daisy and the other girls are participating in synchronised swimming. Then, there is a shot of Daisy making a great save in beach volleyball. Eventually, all the girls are at an award ceremony, all wearing a gold medal (probably from the synchronised swimming earlier). The swimsuits were introduced in this game. Sega originally wanted to introduce the swimsuits in the first game of the series, but Nintendo rejected the idea. Sega still had problems, as some characters just can't wear swimming clothes (for example: Sonic can't take his shoes off, imagine Bowser in swimwear), so they decided that only the females would wear swimsuitshttp://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/mario-sonic-london-olympics-2012/0/1. You can obtain a Daisy suit for your Mii with the in-game scratch cards. To do this, you have to win by scratching two Daisy outfits. You can also get it by paying 10 blank cards. Daisy holds the developer's record for the 100m freestyle swimming event. Bio and Statistics 3DS In the 3DS version, Daisy is in the "Girls" group, alongside Peach, Blaze and Amy. The group is limited to certain events, including Swimming and Beach Volleyball. Daisy's model looks the same as it does in the Wii version, but her eyes are static, possibly to maintain the frame rate. Daisy is also present in the "Girls Story" in the game Girls Story Princess Peach, Amy, Blaze and a few Toads finish preparing the invitations for the Olympic games. Later Princess Daisy arrives and informs the rest of the girls that she is going shopping, Amy asks to join her which angers the other girls as earlier Amy promised to stay and help, Peach then suggests a challenge to Daisy being if she loses she will have to stay and help finish the invitations but if Daisy wins she and Amy will be free to go shopping. Daisy excepts and the two begin the event. Once Peach defeats Daisy she stays to help. On the morning of the games Amy shows up to Hyde Park to greet Princess Daisy, after noticing the strange fog and the absence of Princess Peach and Blaze they consult one another for information, the two then decide to make their way over to the entrance, instead of finding Peach and Blaze they encounter two mysterious fog creatures resembling Peach and Blaze. At first Amy and Daisy were convinced they were real, later they come to the realization that they were impostors, Once Amy and Daisy defeat them in an Olympic event the Fog Creatures mysteriously vanish, after this the two are attacked by a hoard of Fog Creatures. Later after defeating more Fog Creatures, Peach and Blaze find Amy and Daisy unconscious, when the two awake they become startled but are eventually calmed down by Peach and Blaze, they then encounter Rouge the Bat who challenges the girls to an event, Peach excepts and defeats Rouge in the 100m Backstroke event. The group then runs off too destroy a fog machine in the park, once Blaze destroys the machine the girls encounter Mario, Luigi and Toad who later leave to continue their journey. Once Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails defeat Dr.Eggman and Bowser Daisy can be seen at the opening ceremony of the Olympic games. References Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Games Category:Sports games